


Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fisting, Daddy Kink, Fisting, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is Shiro's good boy, and he's going to prove it. With Shiro's hand wrist-deep in his ass, a vibrator attached to his dick, and Shiro on the phone to Commander Iverson, he's not going to come until he's told.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Local asexual writes an actual sex fic for the first time.

If ever there was a way to be in both heaven and hell, Lance had definitely found it.

“You close, baby?” Shiro whispered, leaning over Lance with a predatory look in his eye. Just as Lance opened his mouth to reply _yes, yes I’m was close, so fucking close please don’t stop,_ Shiro sped up, his hand fucking into Lance with incredible brutality until he saw stars. That coupled with the bullet vibrator taped to the head of his dick, vibrating at its highest setting, had Lance seeing stars.

But he couldn’t come until Shiro said he could. Good boys wait for permission. But fuck he was so fucking close.

“G-gonna come, Daddy,” he warned as he felt his balls tighten.

Shiro’s fist stopped fucking into him, his free hand coming up to grab the base of Lance’s dick hard. “No, you’re not,” he snapped as Lance whined, hips bucking up, desperate for more. “Don’t you dare come, Lance. Not until I tell you to. You hear me?”

“Y-yes, Daddy,” Lance whined. “I won’t come, I won’t come, please, _please_ don’t stop.”

Shiro stared down at him for a long moment, molten gaze taking in every inch of Lance’s sweaty, twitching body for a lie that wasn’t there.

“Good boy,” he whispered. He kissed Lance’s forehead, released his dick, and fucked his hand into Lance with such unexpected force that Lance let out a thin wail of pleasure, legs kicking out of their own free will. “You’re my good boy, aren’t you? So good for me…”

“Y-yes, so good, gonna be—ah!—so fucking good.”

“Whose good boy are you?”

“Yours! Yours! O-oh shit, I’m _your_ good boy, Daddy.”

“That’s fucking right. _My_ good boy. Only mine.”

“Just yours,” Lance sobbed. “Yours, yours, yours.”

“Uh huh, that’s right Lance. And when I’m through with you, you’ll—”

Shockingly loud over Lance’s breathless moans, the hum of the vibrator, and the squelch of Shiro’s hand moving inside of Lance, the phone rang.

And Shiro stopped. With his free hand he reached for the phone.

“Nooooo,” Lance whined, bucking up against Shiro’s fist. Fuck, fuck, why now? Who could possibly fucking want Shiro now?

“Stop,” Shiro said sharply, and Lance forced himself not to move, not to come as the vibrator continued to torture his red and swollen dick. “It’s Commander Iverson.” He looked as if he were about to accept the call when Lance saw a devious glint in his eye. Uh oh. “How about we play a little game, baby? You like games?”

“W-what kind of game, Daddy?”

“I’m going to answer this call, baby, and you are not to make a goddamn sound. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t walk straight for a week, but I’ll stop the moment I hear a noise. Commander Iverson isn’t to know what we’re doing. Think you can do that, baby?”

Lance almost came right fucking there. The thought of being fucked whilst Shiro talked to someone who was none-the-wiser was so fucking hot. He whimpered, hips twitching of their own volition. Someone was going to overhear Lance getting fucked, and they wouldn’t even know it.

“Answer me, baby. Right now.”

“Y-yes, Daddy! I wanna play, I wanna play that game, please, please, please.”

Shiro smirked. “Shh, baby. I’m answering the phone. Remember; no noise.” He accepted the call. “Commander Iverson.”

“Sorry to bother you, Captain,” said Iverson’s voice, and Lance’s eyes widened. That bastard. That utter fucking bastard, he thought in awe, as Shiro smirked down at him. Shiro had put Iverson on speaker phone. “I wanted to talk to you about…”

Lance lost the thread of the conversation as Shiro’s fist moved inside him again, setting a fast and brutal pace, and he slapped his hand over his mouth and bit down on his fingers to hide the wail of pleasure as his body jerked and thrashed against the mattress. Eyes rolled back in his skull, felt pre-cum shoot out of his dick into the puddle on his stomach.

Knuckles swiped against Lance’s prostate, abusing the little nub until Lance was crying from the constant and intense pleasure. He had to grab his own twitching dick to keep himself from coming, but it was a near thing.

“Yes, Commander, I can come down shortly…” Shiro set the phone down right next to Lance, and started massaging his fingers over the head of Lance’s dick.

 _It’s too much, it’s too much!_ Lance wanted to scream but couldn’t. As if sensing Lance’s plight, Shiro’s smirk got wider, and he pressed a finger to his lips.

“Good, then,” said Iverson gruffly. “I’ll see you within the hour.”

“Yes, sir.”

The call disconnected.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me. You didn’t make a sound, not one little peep, baby. Think you deserve a reward?”

The floodgates opened. “Daddy please, please let me come, I’ve been such a good boy, I need to come, please let me come, please, please, please!”

Shiro pretended to think. “Hmm, I don’t know…”

“ _DADDY PLEASE_!”

The huff of laughter Shiro gave tickled at Lance’s overheated cheeks. “Alright, baby, come for Daddy. You’ve been such a good boy for me, you earned your reward.” He picked up the pace, fucking into Lance with incredible speed. “Come for Daddy.”

Lance’s orgasm shot through him like a bolt of electricity. With a long, pleasured scream he thrashed across the bed, dick twitching, and felt his own hot come hit his neck and chin. Fuck it was so good, so intense, and Shiro’s fist fucked him all the way through it and drew it out for so goddamn long.

When he fell back to the bed in a sated heap, Shiro was quick yet careful to pull out of him. He turned off the vibrator and took it away, murmuring sweet nothings. Getting off the bed, he headed into the bathroom to wash up, then brought a towel back to mop up the mess he’d made of Lance. Once finished, he gathered Lance up into his arms and held him, pressing kisses to Lance’s forehead.

“So good for me,” he whispered. “But now that I think about it, I probably shouldn’t have answered that call.”

Lance sniffled, tucking his head under Shiro’s chin. “How come?”

“Because now instead of cuddling with you all afternoon, maybe fucking you again once you're all rested up, I’ve gotta go in for a meeting on aeronautical advancements with the biggest blue balls of my fucking life.”

And all Lance could do was laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @tarkl0vishki!


End file.
